childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jesse Miller
"Aw! That's bullshit!" --Jesse after Norton found weed in his van. Jesse Miller is the husband of Jade Kincaid. He is also Tiffany's neighbor at his trailer park. Biography Jesse, not approved of by his girlfriend's uncle, attempts to sneak off to be with Jade. They plot together to use their friend David as Jade's "real" date, so she can see Jesse. David is more than willing to help, but sadly the plan does not work as Warren sends an officer to follow them. The officer manages to stall them until Warren catches up. Forced again by Warren to make Jade leave, David offers his own advice; to take Jade, leave town, and never look back. ''Bride of Chucky'' (1998) Meanwhile, as Tiffany is now a doll, she and Chucky plot to find a way to get his Damballa amulet so they can become human again. She calls Jesse and offers him money to personally deliver two dolls (aka her and Chucky) to the Hackensack Cemetery. Realizing he has an opportunity to run away with Jade, he accepts and convinces her to elope with him. On their road trip, Jesse stops at a wedding chapel and they decide to marry each other. During the night, however, both of them call David, confiding that they believe that they think the other is a killer. Much to their surprise, David finds them quickly the next morning, and convinces them that neither one could be the killer. And he also adds the possibility that it is Warren, since he has not been seen lately. Just as the couple begin to see he's right and reconcile, David finds his own shock: Warren's dead body. He quickly believes that one of them is the killer. Afraid, David tries getting out of the van and calling out for the police. Realizing this is trouble, Tiffany and Chucky reveal themselves, armed with guns. David, unknowingly, backs too far off the road and is hit by a truck. Now being held hostage, they revealed their plan to use Jesse and Jade as their new bodies. To get away from the cops, they force the couple into a stolen RV. Jesse then secretly gets Jade into a plan to turn the two on one another, pointing out each other's flaws. As Tiffany and Chucky argue, Jade kicks Tiffany into the oven and Jesse crashes the RV to protect her from Chucky's shootings. The couples get separated during the struggle, as Jesse get the upper hand on Tiffany and Chucky takes Jade to the cemetery. Approaching Chucky, Jesse uses his captive as a trade for Jade. Realizing Jesse is being merciful to her, Tiffany begins to feel regret and is shocked more when she sees Chucky stab Jesse in the back and retie them for the ritual. Jesse Miller's Ultimate Fate Another fight ensues between the dolls, and Jade breaks them free from their ropes. After killing Tiffany, Jade knocks Chucky into his grave, and without the ladder he is trapped. Jade finally shoots Chucky to death, but now the couple are left with the carnage. What becomes of Jesse and his new wife Jade is never really stated. Both Jessie and Jade's names would then be cleared. Trivia *Originally in the script of Bride of Chucky, Chucky successfully switches souls with Jesse during the finale in the cemetery, but it was cut for time. *In the first draft of Seed of Chucky, Jesse and Jade are killed by Glen in the dream sequence, with him waking up and finding blood over his clothes. However, this idea was not used. *In Curse of Chucky, Chucky reveals his victims by family names to Nica. Chucky did not know Jesse's last name, so he used Jade's surname Kincaid to reference his encounter with them. But he never once states that he killed any of them. Category:Male Characters Category:Bride of Chucky Characters Category:Survivors